


waffles

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Scienceshipping, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Tony and Bruce make waffles—and a discovery.





	waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tonystark5ever on Tumblr: “A fluffy morning where Bruce, who likes to follow the recipes, and Tony, who likes to wing it, try to argue using science about which way to make waffles is best and they have the avengers be the judge and fluffiness ensues.” –Lia

Bruce _loved_ it when Tony woke up before him.

Tony refused to get out of bed until Bruce was awake, which meant that Bruce would always wake up to the feeling of Tony absentmindedly carding his fingers through Bruce’s hair, followed by a soft “Morning, sunshine” and a kiss on the forehead when he did finally wake up.

“Hey,” Bruce whispered on one of those days, after Tony gave him the usual morning kiss. “Let’s make waffles today.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Tony. “But we’re _not_ using a recipe.”

 _“Tony,”_ Bruce half-whined, “it’s _better_ when we use a recipe.”

It had become a regular debate. Both Tony and Bruce loved waffles, but Bruce was a stickler for recipes, and Tony preferred to wing it.

“Okay, okay,” said Tony. “I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” Bruce asked.

“Well, we’re both men of science,” said Tony. “What if we were to approach the situation… scientifically?”

Bruce gave a slight smile, eyes just starting to light up. “And how would we do that?”

“We each make waffles our own way, and have the rest of the team blind taste test them.”

“Hmmm…” Bruce pretended to consider, even though his mind was already made up. “Alright. Let’s try it.” He smirked. “Race you to the kitchen!”

~~~~

_“Attention, all Avengers.”_

“Damn it to hell, Tony,” Natasha whined, plugging her ears as Tony’s voice came over the intercom. “You’re a terrible alarm clock.”

_“Bruce and I have been having a debate for the past few months, over the best way to make waffles. And, as scientists, we have decided to resolve the debate scientifically.”_

_“You are all therefore invited to come upstairs in twenty minutes for a blind taste test,”_ Bruce added. “ _Please try each waffle and vote for the one you liked best.”_

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You assholes. Waking me up over waffles.”

She picked up her phone, pulled up Avessenger—still a stupid app name, she thought—anyway, she opened up the group chat for the residents of the Tower.

**[[404: group name not found]]**

**assassinat:**  
Tony  
I hope u realize  
I _h8_ u

 **Stars and Stripes:** **  
** Hate is a strong word, Nat.

 **assassinat:**  
It’s a strong feeling

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** What did I do??

 **assassinat:**  
Oh, I dunno  
WAKE US ALL UP  
OVER WAFFLES

 **arachnophobia:** **  
**in fairness, this is very important  
tony and i _need_ to know whose waffles are better

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Mine. Definitely mine.

 **a fckin czarina:** **  
**yanno  
if this were russia,,, you would be Dead by now  
waking us all up in middle of night  
over WAFFLES of all things

 **assassinat:**  
She’s not wrong

 **Vision:** **  
** I understand your frustration, but please do not kill anyone.

 **a fckin czarina:** **  
**try to stop me, vis  
I Dare You

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** So… are you coming to the taste test?

 **assassinat:**  
If I have 2

 **arachnophobia:** **  
**you do  
you absolutely do

 **Stars and Stripes:** **  
**Maybe you should start actually making the waffles?  
Or are you already (trying) to make them, and the smoke alarm’s about to go off?

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** This is biphobia and an attack on me as a person.

 **arachnophobia:** **  
**but actually we haven’t started  
probably should now though

 **assassinat:**  
Go make ur damn waffles  
Txt us when theyre done

~~~~

“So, what you have here are two plates of waffles, A and B,” Tony said as the other Avengers came into the kitchen. “All you have to do is try a waffle from each plate and vote for either Plate A or Plate B.”

“I still can’t believe you woke us all up over this,” said Natasha. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“We should probably leave the room,” Bruce suggested. “Just so we don’t say anything that influences these guys’ choices.”

“Sounds good,” said Tony.

“Behave!” Natasha called after them. Tony flipped her off as he and Bruce entered the living room.

A few minutes later, Vision came to inform them that the final votes were in.

“We have a little bit of a problem,” said Steve. “Vis and Wanda both voted for plate A, but Nat and I voted for plate B.”

“God damn it,” Tony muttered. “Totally forgot that there’s an even number. We need a tiebreaker.” He turned to Steve. “Go get Barnes.”

“Absolutely not,” said Steve. “This is the first time since he moved in that he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night. Let him sleep.”

“There is one other option,” said Wanda. She turned to Natasha. “We need a _tiebreaker_ , Nat.”

“Uhhhh… why would I be helpful?” Natasha asked, beginning to turn red.

“Yeah, how is that helpful?” Tony asked. Bruce snorted. “What am I missing here?”

“I also am confused,” Vision piped up.

“You are going to have to tell them,” said Wanda.

“Damn it,” said Natasha. “Okay, fine. JARVIS—”

“Already on it, Agent Romanoff.”

“Christ’s sake, Jarv, you probably know more about me than half this team. Call me Natasha.”

“Okay, seriously,” said Tony. “What the—”

The elevator _dinged_ from behind him, and the door slid open. “Tell me that JARVIS is joking, that Tony had no idea.”

Tony whirled around. “Pepper, what the _fresh hell_ are you doing in my house?”

“Uhhh…”

“Being a _giant lesbian,_ Tony,” said Natasha. “Pepper and I are dating, because we are gay, and we like girls, and Pepper has been crashing in my room, in the Tower, on a regular basis, to do gay lesbian things, because we are gay and homosexual and like girls and are lesbians.”

“That about covers it,” said Pepper. “Now let me try these waffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
